Puticlub
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: athena se quedo en la quiebra y no tuvo otra mejor idea que vender el santuario, ahora shion ah puesto a los caballeros a trabajar pero como no saben hacer otra cosa mas que pelear y mover el culo pues... Y TU LECTOR Y LECTORA! PUEDES AYUDARLOS A PAGAR SU DEUDA!.
1. puticlub

puti club!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

athena se quedo en la quiebra y no tuvo otra mejor idea que vender el santuario, ahora shion ah puesto a los caballeros a trabajar pero como no saben hacer otra cosa mas que pelear y mover el culo pues... Y TU LECTOR Y LECTORA! PUEDES AYUDARLOS A PAGAR SU DEUDA!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-shion...tienes que estar bromeando

-no milo, vamos a tener que trabajar así que a mover el culo!

pues como ya dice el resumen, athena, o mejor dicho saori, ah quedado en quiebra, tantas fiestas y reparar los templos una y otra vez se han llevado la fortuna kido y para pagar las deudas no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que vender el santuario completo, con todo y santos!

pero quien va a querer unas ruinas toltecas? si toltecas por que tanto que le han metido mano los albañiles que de originales solo les quedaba el estilo, pero bueno, ni don pose, dijo, Julián Solo quiso esa cosa, así que el único comprador fue un exentico millonario llamado Muart, ( si, me voy a meter en la historia, por que se me da la gana!) que les ha ofrecido la oportunidad de seguir viviendo hay pero con renta.

shion, que aun estaba al mando de los 13 dorados, tuvo que pensar en una forma de ganarse la vida pero, ¡¿ de que?! habían peleado toda su vida y no sabían hacer otra cosa!

-pero, pero, pero - dijo nervioso dohko intentando hacer recapacitar a su amigo - no se, podríamos trabajar de otra cosa.

-que tal guardaespaldas?

-Aldebarán tiene razón! - apoyo afrodita

-ah callar vola de homosexuales! saben bien que lo mejor que hacen es coger, además deja mas dinero...

y pues bien, resignados aceptaron, y por las ordenes del patriarca instalaron un puticlub.

AMIGO LECTOR! AMIGA LECTORA!

aquí es donde entran ustedes, les gustaría ver una pareja en especifico? ( apuesto mi vida a que dicen shaka x mu...-.-U) les gustaría entrar en esta historia? pues bien solo tienen que hacer 3 sencillas cosas.

1 - especificar la pareja o personaje que deseen, quien seme, quien uke o un (suculento ) suke

2 - para hacerlo mas cómico, díganme un objeto, algo al azar que lo introduciré en la historia

(el objeto puede ser fundamental o simplemente estar volando en la escenografía, eso lo decido yo)

3- hacerme un rápido perfil de ustedes! para que sean ustedes mismo(a)s los que entren y les paguen y ayuden a pagar sus deudas!

LES GUSTARIA OBLIGAR A DOS SANTOS DORADOS A QUE SE REBUELQUEN PARA USTEDES? O QUE UNO DE ELLOS LES HAGA UN BAILE EXOTICO? PUES AHORA TIENE LA OPORTUNIDAD!

*la historia esta sujeto a la retorcida mente del autor, se advierte de ridiculizaciones y exageraciones*

DEJEN VOLAR SU IMAGINACION!

NOTA- será un cupo limitado, si alguien ya escogió una pareja no se vale repetir, si alguien escoge una pareja y otro alguien uno de ellos pero por separado eso si se puede pero solo una vez. solo pueden participar una ves, conforme avance la historia se discutirá si pueden o no participar de nuevo.

el autor también va a hacer su gran aparición!

-hare sufrir a los doraditos JAJAJAJAJAJ

*coman frutas y verduras*

ah! eso no va, bueno ya.


	2. shaka x mu

ya se ya se, me tarde un chingo pero es que me llegaron a la mente muchos otros fics que ya iré subiendo y de este nada, además que no esperaba tantos pedidos, dejen veo como va transcurriendo la historia para ver hasta donde hago. al final daré la lista de los personajes y parejas que ya están apartados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-HHAAAAAA TE AMO SHAKA!

los gritos de miles de fans se podían escuchar hasta el olimpo, todos los caballeros estaban atrincherados en el salón del patriarca viendo con horror el mar de hormonas que se había formado.

-se los dije, esto dejara mas dinero

todos ven feo a shion ¬¬

para intentar calmar a los fans, si por que había uno que otro chico, hicieron un evento de inauguración, pensaban hacerlo en un local chico pero con tremendo mar de gente llenaron el coliseo completo.

-BIENVENIDOS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! - era de noche, el coliseo estaba adornado e iluminado y en el centro shion presentaba a uno por uno de los caballeros que portaban partes de armadura, si partes por que solo tenían los guantes, las botas y la parte de la falda, y nada mas.

-me siento como un bistec T^T

-tranquilo afrodita, no se ven tan mal - dijo shura pero los ojos lujuriosos de todos estaban sobre ellos - ok esta del asco...

-COMENSEMOS CON EL CABALLERO DEL PRIMER TEMPLO!

-ma-maestro ! no quiero hacer esto!

-cállate y sal de una vez!

-ok … - salió lentamente intentando taparse

*sonido de chiflidos*

-AQUÍ TENEMOS A LA BORRREGA DORADA! una hermosura exótica de una raza extinta! , no hay nada igual se los aseguro! bueno quien da mas?! quien ofrece!?

muchas chicas comenzaron a alzar la mano gritando cantidades de dinero cada vez mas alta hasta que.

-50 MIL LIBRAS!

-QUE!

una chica bajita, de ojos negros y pelo café, y grandes pechos paso directo al escenario y arrojo un maletín lleno de dinero, shion se arrojo sobre el.

-woooow! con esto pagamos tu templo mu!, todo suyo!

-pero! también quiero al werito

-que? - miro a todos lados - a mi?!

la chica le indico con un dedo que se acercara

-TODOS SUYOS MADAM! QUE LOS DISFRUTE! - shion los arrojo con la chica

-pe-pero patriarca!

-ándenle! trabajar - les dio un latigazo - y no chillen !

ambos caballeros caminaban cabizbajos y sonrojados y tras de ellos la chica con cara de "esta noche me toca!"

llegaron al primer templo, que ya estaba adornado con telas rojas y luces suaves, por orden de shion claro esta. la chica paso sin pena alguna y se sentó en la amplia cama del ariano, por cierto su nombre era cassiopeia.

-bueno, comiencen!

los dos dorados se sintieron intimidados por la joven pero obedecieron, se quitaron los restos de armadura, mu aun con pena mientras shaka soltó un suspiro y lo hiso rápido, a mal paso darle prisa, pensó.

ambos caballeros comenzaron a desvestir a la pelinegra que se dejaba hacer, bajaron su blusa, su falda, hasta quedar tiradas en el suelo ( es la primera vez que hago un hetero e_e no se que hacer), mu se paso para atrás mientras shaka le bajaba el resto de la ropa.

-co-como se quita esta cosa? - peleándose con el bracier

-hash! dejen les ayudo! - cassiopeia se paro empujando a ambos a la cama, se quito el bracier y divertida al ver sus rostros de asustados - que acaso no han estado con una mujer antes? - se subió en las caderas del lemuriano

-no es eso solo que - no pudo seguir pues la chica ataco sus labios en un beso demandante

shaka mas quitado de la pena se puso detrás de ambos para rasguñar la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a su espalda baja

-mmmm! hey, hey! por hay no!...duele

-ehehe, ni tanto, te lo demostrare - el rubio le alzo las piernas al de Aries que ya estaba excitado y sin aviso comenzó a penétralo

-aaah! shaka! ...espera

-lo ves! - reprocho la chica limpiando unas lagrimas que salieron del peli lila - tranquilo, te ayudare -levanto sus caderas y tomo el miembro ya erecto del joven penetrándose ella misma.

-aaah! ...esto ...es genial!

-mmm sigue!...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

en el coliseo los caballeros ya se retiraban a sus templos con sus respectivas clientas, un chico de cabellos negros se quedo hasta el final del espectáculo y veía divertido como shion contaba el dinero ganado.

-tuviste una buena idea eh?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ah...ah!

ahora la posición avía cambiado, la pelinegra estaba boca arriba mientras el ariano la embestía y hundía su cara entre sus pechos a la vez que el rubio penetraba al otro chico, jalo los largos cabellos purpura para ver mejor el espectáculo que tenia frente a ella.

-genial! genial!

los tres llegaron a la punta del éxtasis con un grito, no fue el único que se escucho esa noche.

suspiro*

-bien, esto estuvo muy bien - decía la chica mientras se ponía los zapatos y se acomodaba el cabello, volteo a ver la cama y aun tendido en ella estaba el ariano y shaka recuperaba el aliento sentado en una orilla.- ehehe, espero volver algún día , chao

-shaka...

-eh?

-que tal estuve?

-ah...* se dejo caer en la cama rendido*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

XD estuvo medio simplón, pero espero les haya gustado, en especial a ti Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley*, y aun no aparezco ! XD solo en sombras, ya en el otro apareceré, y me echare a esa borrega pachona de shion al plato ewe, ok ya perdón por la tardanza, aquí esta la lista de las parejas ya escogidas, no se puede repetir eh.

Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley - shaka x mu

Yin-princesa-del-olvido \- shaka x aioria

Lady Hiina - saga x kanon

VaipraFallent \- milo x camus

( hasta aquí ya los tengo hechos )

Misaki shion ashura Uchiha milo x kanon

dianadecignus - saga x camus

( estos dos quizá los haga juntos)

ghost - shura x aiorios

ACUARIO NO JUNE4311 - camus x kanon

no os aseguro que llegue a hacer todos, lo confieso pero intentare hacerlo, a los demás que me comentaron y escogieron pareja que ya estaba apartada lo siento.

otra cosa! quien se anima a entrar en la historia? además de solo clientas, entrar con mi oc de millonario maldito XD? quien quiera me avisa.


	3. shaka x aioria

un leoncito celoso

-.-.-.-.-.

lo se, lo se! me tarde! pero es que muchas ideas llegan a mi mente! perdón por alborotarlas pero ya termine este fic y ya no creo necesitar ayuda, por lo tanto les dejo el 3 capitulo, este va para Yin-princesa-del-olvido, que me pidió un shaka x aioria, mmm me gusta esta pareja ewe.

-.-.-.-.-

leo salió de su templo acompañando a su primer cliente, en eso un rubio con solo el pantalón puesto iba pasando.

-ah shaka, que tal te fue?

-ah... estoy cansado, platicamos mañana si?

el castaño hizo un mohín de disgusto, no le gusta para nada que lo dejen con la duda.

al día siguiente todos los dorados estaban en la gran inauguración de su bar "el santuario" un local bar que abría en la anochecer, los caballeros de plata y las amazonas hacían espectáculos variados, se servían tragos en un ambiente muy intimo, pero la atracción principal sin duda eran los dorados, que vestidos como meseros iban de mesa en mesa y además de servir se daban a conocer asi sus invitadas ya sabrían a cual escoger cuando de la hora.

-ya es hora! órale a trabajar! - los llamaba shion que era como su padrote

los 13 caballeros solo suspiraron resignados y se subieron al escenario.

-bien señoritas! y así llegamos al evento final! aquí nuestros queridos dorados están impacientes ( si como no) por complacerlas!

de inmediato todas se abalanzaron peleándose por escoger uno.

-eh tu!

-eh?

-si tu! el werito!, ven para acá! - una joven de cabellos negros con mechas azul, muy proporcionada de 1,64 cm piel blanca como nieve y ojos morado profundo, llamo con voz autoritaria al de virgo- te quiero a ti!

-ok...- no le quedo de otra que ir

-espera...mmm pero me gustaría que fuera otro mas...como

-yo voy!

-aioria? pero que haces?

-bueno, ya hiciste un trio con mu, creo que tengo derecho no?

-hn! lo de mu solo fue

-ok! vengan los dos!

no les dio tiempo de platicar mas pues la chica los jalo impaciente, subieron hasta el templo del león, la chica al entrar se sentó en una silla amplia frente a la cama con los brazos cruzados

-bien, comiencen - dijo en tono frio, shaka se acerco a ella pero lo rechazo - a mi no, entre ustedes!

-que? solo entre aoiria y yo?

-algún problema? page por un espectáculo! vamos, vamos!

aioria tomo un disco del un cajón, este tenia en la portada una lira y decía "música clásica"

-quiere un espectáculo? yo le daré uno!

-aioria...música clásica? no va

-es solo para despistar - y en efecto, en cuanto puso el disco en vez de algo tranquilo sonó _*, empujo al rubio a la cama y de un jalón le quito la camisa, shaka se quedo pasmado mientras la joven miraba todo con atención.

se puso de espaldas al rubio y moviendo sus caderas se quito los pantalones y cuando se agacho a quitarse los zapatos restregaba su trasero con la entrepierna del rubio que sin decir nada lo miraba embelesado, que osadía del león!, se quito la camisa y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire aventándosela a la chica que no se quejo, su semblante serio se convertía en uno de completa diversión, el león empujo a shaka a la cama y gateo por ella como un felino, llego a sus pantalones y de un tirón salieron volando.

-no me digas que esto no te prende?!, o que? prefieres a mu?

-que? estas celoso?

-claro que no! - se le fue encima mordiendo su cuello sacándole un gemido leve, se comenzaron a acariciar y a frotar sus cuerpos, aioria sonrió al sentir un bulto debajo suyo, en efecto su bailecito avía sido bueno, sonriendo levanto las caderas y se penetro el mismo quedando en cuclillas - ah!...es solo que...mmm quería ser...el primero con tigo ah!

-aiora...sigue!

-si por favor sigan !- les grito la chica que avía perdido su semblante serio por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

en el bar, todas las chicas, o las que alcanzaron, ya avían escogido un caballero, tauro era como el guardia, ya que nadie lo escogía ( gachas nadie quiere al torito e_e es por feo? ) pero se quedaba en la entrada cobrando. shion veía desde la barra con copa en mano como las chicas se iban felices del brazo con los dorados. en eso un tipo se levanto de su asiento hay en el fondo, era de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros los cuales caían sobre sus hombros hasta la cadera, vestía elegantemente y de su cuello colgaba un medallón de una cabeza de vaca.

-fue un buen día eh?

-ah valla que si

-usted es shion? el patriarca del santuario?

-el mismo, y usted...?

-Muart Srdjic, el dueño de todo esto

a shion se le fue el color, era acaso que le venia a reclamar por poner un negocio en su ahora territorio?

-ah! señor! to-todo esto no es...! ah mire, queremos recobrar nuestro templo, por eso lo del negocio! pero por favor no nos valla a cerrar

el chico no parecía entender, en realidad estaba impresionado por la iniciativa de los caballeros pero tener a un nervioso shion frente a el que seguro accedería a lo que sea ...era muy tentativo, puso cara seria y continuo.

-bueno, debería de estar avergonzado, hay muchas mas formas de conseguir dinero que en un burdel!

-lo sabemos pero...

-pero!...podemos llegar a un acuerdo - mirada picara

-ho oh...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-aaah! sh shaka!

-aioria! mm! - el rubio se dio vuelta quedando entre las piernas del castaño, mas cómodo lo empezó a envestir sin control, la cama rechinaba con cada estocada y sus jadeos iban en aumento hasta llegar a la cumbre del éxtasis.

se dejaron caer rendidos en la cama uno sobre otro.

*aplausos*

-oh! genial, genial! - la chica con una cara de niña sonrojada les aplaudía - los recomendare por tan buen espectáculo!

los chicos solo se vieron mutuamente como diciendo "ah! sigue aquí..."

que tanto de espectáculo y que tanto de realidad avía tenido todo eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

gggrrr! *azotándose contra la pared* ya tenia este capitulo! en mi mente claro esta... y no recuerdo muchos detalles, pero aun así intente hacer mas largo el lemon, estoy practicando en eso.


	4. saga x kanon

así que...no estoy muerto, solo de parranda y drogas, bueno este es para Lady Hiina, me pidió un (sukulento) capitulo con los gemelos malévolos!, muchas gracias por comentar a todos y todas!

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Saga y Kanon

-niiiiiaaaa!

las chicas gritaban desde sus asientos mientras veían embelesadas como un sensual caballero de escorpio bailaba en la barra quitándose la ropa poco a poco y aventándola al publico.

-donde esta el maestro? - mu vio por quinta vez el reloj - ya es hora de empezar la subasta

-la ultima vez que lo vi - aldebaran limpiaba las copas de vidrio, era el bar ténder - estaba con un tipo de cabello oscuro, después de eso, nada

-como sea, ya es hora, llama a los demás - se sube al escenario y toma el micrófono - denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro compañero milo, y perdonen la demora, comencemos con la subasta, quien será la afortunada en llevarse a este sexy caballero?!

al parecer mu perdió toda la pena después de unos días, pero no era el único, otros como DM, afrodita, kanon, milo e incluso shura tomaban este nuevo trabajo con gracias, pues que mejor? coger y que te paguen, el único problema era cuando llegaba una que otra riquilla con el suficiente dinero para rentar a dos caballeros y hacerlos coger entre ellos, hay si se ponían nerviosos.

las chicas se abalanzaron al verlos llegar, todas menos una chica, de apariencia seria que los veía desde su asiento.

-eh tu! el de géminis! te quiero! - grito una chica

-esta bien

-NO! - aquella con semblante serio casi avienta a la otra chica - yo me llevo a este.

-bueno, entonces yo al otro

-NO - la empujo de nuevo - me llevo a ambos

los gemelos se miraron, era la primera vez que los escogían juntos

-quiero el paquete completo

-completo! - dijeron al unísono, eso solo podía significar una cosa - pe-pero somos hermanos!

la chica se cruzo de brazos - pagare lo que sea necesario, si ese es el problema - los tomo del brazo y se los llevo arrastrando.

-maestro! - mu vio al patriarca al fin salir de su despacho, tenia la ropa y el cabello todo desarreglado - maestro?

-ah!, que pasa mu - arreglándose el cabello

-ah! una chica pidió a los géminis!

-y eso que?

-que quiere incesto!

-en un buen burdel - un chico de cabellera oscura y larga sale detrás del ex Aries - se complace a la clientela, cueste lo que cueste, verdad borreguito ¬w¬

-y el quien es?

-larga historia mu...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

la chica era de unos 1.60, cabello chocolate lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, piel trigueña, ojos cafés y chicos al igual que la nariz. saco de su bolso una barra de chocolate y comenzó a comerla mientras veía con curiosidad el templo de géminis. los gemelos tras de si iban algo nerviosos pero tenían que hacerlo, cuando entraron a la evitación y la chica se sentó en una silla frente a una gran cama, uno de ellos puso música tranquila, mientras el gemelo mayor comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros, la chica parecía mantener el semblante serio pero paso a uno de sorpresa cuando kanon comenzó a acercársele con movimientos rítmicos y lentos, la sujeto de los hombros y bajo las manos lentamente por su cuerpo hasta quedar en canclillas, le dedicaba miradas traviesas, saga pasaba sus manos por el cabello castaño y los hombros, el plan de ellos era entretenerla lo suficiente para evitar que pidiera algo mas... pero la chica se dio cuenta, no soltó el chocolate en todo el rato.

kanon desde abajo se movía cual serpiente, sus miradas lascivas en vez de captarlas la joven fueron directo a su hermano que no soporto mas y lo sujeto de la ramera jalándolo hasta llegar a sus labios.

-wow... - ( imagínense a esos dos besándose así bien apasionadamente frente a sus ojos, no se ustedes pero yo me desmallo del derrame nasal XD)

kanon se paro y rodeo a la chica empujando a su hermano hasta la cama, le quito con algo de desesperación la camisa y comenzó a besarle el pecho, la chica para no perder ni un detalle corrió hasta la cama y se hecho a su lado viendo atentamente cada gesto, kanon se le ocurrió la excelente idea, tomo con los dientes el chocolate que tenia el las manos la castaña, que casi se le cae de lo fuerte que lo tomaba, y se lo embarro en la blanca piel de su hermano para quitárselo luego a lamidas, saga solo jadeaba de placer.

ya ambos excitados, la ropa salió volando, y frente la embelesada mirada de su joven espectadora, llevaban a cabo una lucha de poderío, entre lenguas yendo de una boca a otra y furtivas caricias, en verdad tenían una lucha por que no se ponían de acuerdo quien seria el seme y quien el uke.

-hij! - saga dio un salto al sentir a su hermano acomodarse entre sus piernas y par evitarle el paso las cerro como pudo - que intentas hacer?

-tu que crees?

-oh! no! yo soy el mayor! yo soy el seme!

-estas loco?! ni en pedo me voy a dejar penetrar por ti!

-pues yo tampoco

empezaron a rodar por la cama de un lado a otro entrelazando las piernas y dando manotazos por ver quien queda arriba y quien abajo, la chica solo los miraba divertida y cuando estaban al borde de la cama, una sonrisa traviesa se le pinto y de un empujón los tiro al piso, corrió al borde para no perderse nada.

-ja! te lo dije! yo quede arriba! - dijo kanon triunfante, en eso saga lo sujeto de las caderas y lo penetro de una sola estocada - nyaaaa! eso es trampa!

-YO te lo dije, SOY el mayor, soy el seme - sonrisa burlona, comenzó a moverse antes de que el menor se parara, lo sujeto bien de la cadera haciéndolo subir y bajar

-aah...saga...aah! - ya habiéndose rendido el mismo daba brincos sobe el bien dotado miembro de su hermano apoyándose en su pecho para moverse mejor. la castaña lo sujeto del cabello y lo hizo bajar para que se besaran nuevamente. sus gemidos eran ahogados por los húmedos besos que se daban.

-AAAH! SA...SAGA!

al fin avía dado en ese punto que lo hiso delirar de placer, kanon arqueo la espalda mientras saga daba las ultimas envestidas tan profundas que ambos terminaron dando un grito en éxtasis.

se dejo caer rendido en el pecho del mayor, lamio un rastro de chocolate que aun quedaba en su blanca piel.

-sublime! -la chica les arrojo el dinero en la cama - me deben un chocolate eh?!...quizá vuelva por el... - le giño el ojo y salió

aun el piso los hermanos se veían cómplices, quizá frente a todos esto solo fue un sacrificio de trabajo pero... para ellos seria solo eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

me quedo mejor de lo que imagine ewe, excepto que se me olvido mi parte XD, bueno, ya que nadie pidió a shion, yo me lo voy a tomar eh así que vengase para acá mi borrega pachona!

si no vuelvo es que dohko me mato...


End file.
